The Interference (series)
The Interference is a series of fan-fiction stories written by Newbie-Spud. The stories follow Alexander Karsath, an 'Interference'. All of the stories have been posted on Fanfiction.net, with the most recent being The Interference: Across Time and Space. Newbie-Spud's Fanfiction.net profile is here: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1092556/Newbie-Spud The series has a TV Tropes page here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/TheInterference Main Stories This is the main line of numbered stories. Each one introduces a new game world and set of party members, and has Alex as the protagonist. The Interference *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3055278/1/The-Interference *Number of chapters (including 'Secret Ending' epilogue): 44 *Upload date: 19th July, 2006 *Last update: 10th April, 2008 Overview: On the first of August, Alexander Karsath finds himself inside [[The World|the world of Kingdom Hearts II]], with a strange weapon by the name of the Lockshield. After discovering that he has made the world real through an extensive use of light from his heart, he ends up travelling with Sora, Donald and Goofy, making small changes to the series of events along the way, and fights against the remains of Organisation XIII, learning a little about himself and his abilities, and befriending Sora along the way. Note: The Interference had its opening eight chapters replaced with full re-writes in 2008. The Interference II: Curse of the Crimson Elixir *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3319279/1/The-Interference-II-Curse-of-the-Crimson-Elixir *Number of chapters (including prologue and epilogue): 17 *Upload date: 1st January, 2007 *Last update: 27th March, 2007 Overview: Having been home for a few weeks, Alex is forced to return to the game world on the morning of his birthday after his sister, Erica, also becomes an Interference, this time in a Fullmetal Alchemist RPG. After bridging a connection between the World and Amestris, Alex brings Sora, Riku and Kairi along to protect Erica, travel with Edward and Alphonse, and fend off the Heartless and Nobody threat he has had to introduce to the world. Unfortunately for Alex, he has brought over more than just common Heartless and Nobodies - one of Xehanort's fellow apprentices, Dilan, has also crossed over, searching for power, and decides to use Erica for seemingly his own purposes. The Interference III: Wings of Time *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3463670/1/The-Interference-III-Wings-of-Time *Number of chapters (including epilogue): 33 *Upload date: 28th March, 2007 *Last update: 22nd December, 2007 Overview: Having defeated Dilan at the cost of his sister's complete self, Alex returns home with Edward and Alphonse in tow and interferes in [[Guardia|the world of Chrono Trigger]], a SNES-era RPG, to draw out another of the Heartless Apprentices that appear to be after him. Alex, Edward and Alphonse travel in tow with Crono, Lucca, Marle, Frog, Robo, Ayla and Magus, discovering that indeed, Aeleus, another apprentice, has made an appearance manipulating the world's major threat Lavos. The journey that follows has Alex become close friends with Lucca, and he eventually opens up to her about Erica's death, but not before his own, which breaks him out of his shell. The Interference IV, Book 1: Dark Renegade *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4212257/1/The-Interference-IV-Dark-Renegade *Number of chapters (including prologue): 16 *Upload Date: 21st April 2008 *Last update: 13th June 2017 (conclusion) Overview: Returning from the worlds for the rest of his birthday, Alex then starts yet another Interference, this time in Jak II. Unfortunately for Alex, he interferes far too early, and is imprisoned in Haven City without his magic clothes or friends. To escape, he makes a deal with Baron Praxis, the world's leader, to work in his Krimson Guard and use his powers, but he is targeted by Even, another Apprentice who joins the Baron's side. Alex is captured and tortured with Dark Eco for a year, causing changes in his Anti-Form, and only escapes on his seventeenth birthday, joining with Jak and Daxter, a pair of time-displaced heroes, to commit revenge against the Baron and Even, who unfortunately has summoned someone to his own side. Note: The story has been stuck on a five-year hiatus since May 2012 until Newbiespud finally updated and complete the story. The Interference IV, Book 2: Dark Wastelander *Fanfiction.net upload: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12530903/1/The-Interference-IV-Book-2-Dark-Wastelander *Number of Chapters (including prologue): 2 *Upload Date: 14th June 2017 *Last Update: 14th June 2017 (ongoing) Side Stories These stories are not in the numbered line, but all of them are canon, sometimes retconning points from the original. The Interference: Final Mix *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5351177/1/The-Interference-Final-Mix *Number of chapters: 5 *Upload date: 2nd September, 2009 *Last update: 25th June, 2010 Overview: A series of additional or rewritten scenes from The Interference which re-analyses character relationships and retcons some sequences from the original. The Interference: Re:coded *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8238541/1/The-Interference-Re-Coded *Number of chapters: 3 *Upload date: 20th June, 2012 *Last update: 21st October, 2012 Overview: After Data-Sora defeated his Heartless in Jiminy's journal, King Mickey discovers one last world, unknown world. From the second journal, Mickey collects a data version of Alex, who goes to the last world - Castle Oblivion - with the Data-Sora, unaware that they are not real. While there, Data-Roxas tries to force Sora into a conclusion about the 'hurting' written about in the journal. Some time after the final piece of information is collected about the days coming ahead, Mickey, Donald and Goofy encounter a stranger by the name of Hyperion who quickly defeats them in battle. Learning that Alex, who may connections to Hyperion, is in trouble, Goofy elects to travel to Haven City to help him. The Interference: Trials of Remembrance *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8871700/1/The-Interference-Trials-of-Remembrance *Number of chapters: 2 *Upload date: 3rd January, 2013 *Last update: 26th January, 2013 Overview: Having ajdusted to life at Radiant Garden and returned his old name, Lea, formerly Axel, is sent on an errand by Leon, when he is intercepted by Braig. Braig lures Lea down underneath the castle, showing him the dungeons where Xehanort and his fellow apprentices kept their old experiments, and leads him to the Chamber of Waking, where Themis takes some old armour and a Keyblade and leaves. Braig then leaves Lea with some information concerning both Xehanort's plan, and Sora and Alex's futures. Lea then selects to go with Goofy to Haven City to assist Alex in the days coming ahead. The Interference: Across Time and Space *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9220521/1/The-Interference-Across-Time-and-Space *Number of chapters: 3 *Upload date: 20th April, 2013 *Last update: 1st November, 2013 Overview: As Aqua transformed Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion over a decade in the past, Kronos stole Ventus' Armour and Keyblade, then travelled into the future. Aqua from the end of this journey persuaded her past self to follow him to Guardia in the present, where she comes into contact with Lea, Goofy and Lucca, all of whom are chasing the three thieves. As Kronos, Hyperion and Themis escape, Lucca calls a meeting, and the focus quickly becomes convincing Aqua that Alex is worth following up, especially as Kronos' target has become blocked off. They set off in the Gummi Ship for Haven, only for Even to contact them; he shoots them out of the sky, causing them to scatter around Haven with the ship destroyed. Stories by Other Authors As The Interference is a relatively well-known series of fan-fiction with its own community built around it, it has been occasionally subject to a trope known as Recursive Fanfiction. Unless noted, do not assume these works to be canon. However, most of the stories have either been canceled, put on hiatus for years, or deleted. The Interference: The DoubleCross Report *Author: DoubleXXCross *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5686930/1/The-Interference-The-DoubleCross-Report *Number of chapters: 7 *Upload date: 22nd January, 2010 *Last update: 17th March, 2013 Overview: Similar to The Interference Final Mix, a series of re-written or additional scenes, usually focusing specifically on the Kingdom Hearts characters. Some of the scenes have been declared canon, while others have an ambigious status. Mother of Mine *Author: DoubleXXCross *Google Docs file: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x5p5VXXT_cOrNpSOxGQeGg_XhxLfbELrbA8l83waVx0/edit *Number of chapters: 1 *Start date: April 5th, 2013 *Release update: April 22nd, 2013 Overview: Set almost entirely from the perspective of Sora, and an abbreviated recap of the first half The Interference II. Continuing on from a chapter of The DoubleCross Report, Sora becomes incredibly interested in alchemy and its research after seeing Cornello revive a dead bird, and hearing about the Elric brothers' attempt to revive their mother. Eventually, he approaches Edward in the middle of the night with a question. The Interference: Birth by Sleep *Author: DarkIncubisKing *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5847570/1/The-Interference-Birth-By-Sleep *Number of chapters: 2 *Upload date: 27th March, 2010 *Last upload: 21st April, 2010 Overview: William Coleman purchases a copy of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep on release day and accidentally interferes in it. Though the story reflects the presence of an 'original Interference', it never names Alex, and is otherwise entirely unrelated to Alex's series. The story remained unfinished and likely was canceled. The First Interferences *Author: Gameflyer1992 *Fanfiction.net upload: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7418891/1/The-First-Interferences (deleted) *Number of chapters (including prologue): 6 *Upload date: 28th September, 2011 *Last upload: 28th March, 2012 Overview: Siblings Shinji and Luna Hashimoto accidentally interfere in the original Kingdom Hearts, before Alexander Karsath interferes in Kingdom Hearts II, and join Sora on his adventures with their own Keyblade and Lockshield. Maleficent's congregation of villains also mentions another Lockshield wielder. The fanfiction is in script format and has a note at the beginning declaring the story to be an alternate universe fanfiction. The story was placed up for adoption in March 2012, but never picked up, and has since been deleted along with the rest of the stories on the Gameflyer1992 profile. The Afterwards * Author: KamiyaAkuto * Deviantart upload: (begins here) http://akutos-excess-junk.deviantart.com/art/Before-the-Afterwards-Scene-1-Lazy-Afternoons-536097048 * Number of parts: (Before the Afterwards) 30, (The Afterwards) 13 * Upload date: 29th May, 2015 * Last upload: 9th July, 2015 Overview: Twelve-year-old Angelina Castellano enters Kingdom Hearts II at the same time as Alex, via the manga on her part, and ends up travelling with the party. In The Afterwards, a series of excerpts from an unfinished story, everything crosses over with the universe of the webcomic Homestuck, along with minor crossover elements from other series. The fanfiction was uploaded long after being written by a real-life friend of Erica, and has never been completed. Related Content More than a few websites have been created around the series. All of the below were opened by Newbie-Spud. The Interference: Legends *URL: http://karsathlegend.proboards.com/ (deleted) *Creation date: 9th February, 2007 *Closing date: 11th August, 2012 The Interference: Legends was the first roleplay forum based on the stories, starting Alex at somewhere during The Interference II, with both the World and Amestris as sections. Eventually collecting Guardia and Haven City as additional sections, with the World containing all areas included in the Kingdom Hearts ''series up to ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the website had over 100 members and around 30 consistently active members. After three members controlling multiple important characters left, including one member of staff, the website was eventually abandoned. The page was removed around a year after being abandoned to spambots. * The earliest capture on the Wayback Machine (12th May, 2007): https://web.archive.org/web/20070512133637/http://karsathlegend.proboards101.com/index.cgi? * The final capture on the Wayback Machine (19th April, 2013): http://web.archive.org/web/20130419174135/http://karsathlegend.proboards.com The Interference: Multiverse *URL: http://timultiverse.b1.jcink.com *Creation date: 9th September, 2012 *Opening date: 22nd September, 2012 The second roleplay forum based on the stories, it begins with Alex directly at the end of'' The Interference'', before he heads home. It started with only the World available, with Amestris and Guardia only becoming available much later. There are currently 77 members. * The earliest capture on the Wayback Machine (8th May, 2013): http://web.archive.org/web/20130508215619/http://timultiverse.b1.jcink.com The Interference Legends Wiki *URL: http://theinterferencewiki.wikispaces.com/ (deleted) *Creation date: 1st May, 2008 (estimate) A wiki accompanying the original forum which included some information on the stories, as well as information on the forum's characters and users. Category:Story